


Fear

by Sliestdesert149



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm sorry Lace, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont know what else to tag, maybe smut idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliestdesert149/pseuds/Sliestdesert149
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just Lace's backstory and how be became super scared of everything and everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

I've been told its best to write things that hurt you. So here I am, writing this down. Maybe someone will read it, I highly doubt it. Anyway, where to start. Yes, I have a brother. Well had a brother, his name was David. David had the most beautiful fur, it was a light brown. He had flecks of white around his muzzle, and hind legs. His eyes were a golden brown with hints of a dark green. He was my little brother. Well back then I used to hop around in puddles and I'd get a quick glimpse of myself. I was grey, with white paws. I'm sure we were wolves of some kind, I don't know which. This is where the story begins.

The sun peaked into the leaves of the woods. The wind blew slightly, rustling the leaves. I felt my brother jump on top of me, I growled lowly and flipped him off of me. Soon we were in a full blown battle. Our mother had to break it up, she pretty much threw us outside. My brother was a laughing mess. "Did you see the look on your face?! You were like, Oh s-sorry mom! Priceless!" He said, still howling with laughter. "I did not! I don't know what your talking about! You were the one with your tail between your legs!" I hissed back, proud of myself for coming up with a decent come back.

"Did not!"

"Yeah you did."

"I did not!"

"It doesn't matter anyway!" I muttered, kicking the ground and stirring up some dirt. "You wanna play hide and seek?" He asked, tilting his head in that adorable way he knew I couldn't resist. "FIiiine!" I whined, "What do you want to be?" "I wanna be a seeker!" He jumped, smiling in a way I loved. He just knew how to get me to do what he wants. I sighed softly, shaking my head, "Fine." He quickly turned around, facing a tree, my lovely brother David began to count. "One! Two! Three!" I hurried down past the stream that ran all the way up to our mountain, it was really just a big boulder, and crawled into a hollowed out log. It smelt weird, I also smelled the scent of another wolf near by but I didn't worry about it, the wolf wasn't in our territory so it didn't matter to me. I sighed softly as time went by, my brother still hadn't found me. "Lace! I'm coming for you!" I heard my brother's amazing voice call. One would think I was deeply in love with him, but I assure you I was not, I simply loved admiring him. Anyway, David stamped through the woods, down by the stream. He was laughing, then his laughing stopped. I heard a low growl, something I noticed something I forgot about in the air. The scent of another wolf was right above the log. I yelped, basically rocketing out from the hiding spot.

There stood, a creature who stood about six feet tall. It looked like a wolf, it smelled like a wolf, but it had no head, just a floating crown about where a head should have been. Darkness swirled around the creature would have been grinning if it had a face, I could feel it. It stepped down from the log, walking over to me. I backed up until I couldn't anymore. Until I could do nothing to put space between me and that thing. It placed its paw to my head. It felt wrong, everything felt wrong. I just stared, my brother was frozen, I don't blame him though. I felt something leave me, I didn't know what at the time, but it was something. I blacked out.

 

I woke up to the sound of my brother, whimpering. I shot up, I surprised him. "You're okay!" He cheered. I looked at him for a very, very long time. I didn't feel anything. When I normally looked at my brother, I felt joy. Instead I felt nothing, then when he spoke, I felt annoyance. I growled at him. He took a step back. "David, you idiot! Why did you stand there looking like a tree stump!? Or does mom's boy don't know how to take care of himself and his own brother!" I spat, surprising myself by my sheer anger and rudeness. "I-I'm sorry." He squeaked. "Sorry doesn't cut it, runt!" I growled at him. I turned away, and began to walk, my feet moved on their own accord, everything I said or did wasn't what I wanted. I kept walking and never looked back. I never knew what happened to David, but I know he's dead now. Its been about one century.

I guess this is technically where my story begins. Well, the "good" parts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I literally have nothing better to do.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed, I probably won't finish this.  
> I'm also going to start Aysel's backstory next!  
> ~Sliest


End file.
